Facil
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Resumen: Sasuke tiene que tomar una decisión. Sencilla, piensan sus padres. Difícil, sufre Naruto. Para Sasuke, la elección es clara y facil. "Tu, mi rubio, eres mi vida. Así que alégrate, fue fácil" -Te amo mi Naru, mi vida. -También te amo, mi Sasuke,también eres mi vida.


FACIL (SASUNARU) AU

**Resumen: Sasuke tiene que tomar una decisión. Sencilla, piensan sus padres. Difícil, sufre Naruto, pero para Sasuke, la elección es clara y facil.**

"_**tu, mi rubio, eres mi vida. Así que alégrate, fue fácil"**_

_**-Te amo mi Naru, mi vida**_

_**-También te amo, mi Sasuke; tú también eres mi vida**_

* * *

_**-Y AQUI LLEGA LA PERSONA QUE TODOS QUIEREN MATAR!...CON USTEDES...NO,KISHIMOTO,NO..ZANZA!-  
**_

-_Gracias,Kyuubi,tu cariño,como siempre,me conmueve ¬¬ _

_Sii, sii, lo se, lo se.. Quieren matarme, y lo bien que harían…_

_Que por que no actualizo MAS ALLA, o la de One Piece , o Kemori?, fácil, perdí mi cuaderno, donde estaban escritos los próximos capítulos.. Matadme, pago en efectivo.._

_En fin, quise ver si podía publicar esto, que empezó siendo para ser subido el cumple de Naru… espero que les guste, aunque sea un poquito XD_

_Ah, Kyubi manda saludos, y dice que si quieren, el les contesta los rew XDD_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: USO DE OCC INDISCRIMINADO Y ASQUEROSO XDDDD AU**_

_**DISCOPARTY: NARUTO, SASUKE O LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES QUE PUEDAN SALIR AQUÍ, NO SON MIOS, SINO DE MASASHI "HAGO UN NARUHINA PARA DESPUES TERMINAR CON MORREO SASUNARU" KISHIMOTO (mas te vale kishi, o tendras unas visitas nada amables… nomás digo)**_

**Dedicado a la memoria de Deikara; deika, no entiendo porque pero no importa, siempre estaremos ahí.**

Dedicado tambien a esas personas especiales..HikaruWinter, Bell,Kitsune16...

_**-YO TAMBIEN LAS AMO,JODER! =TT w TT=**_

* * *

_** Fácil  
**_

No fue sencillo.

Oh no.

Bueno, quizás sus padres pensaron que si lo era.

_El o nosotros._

_Tu "__**amor**__" o tu_ _familia._

_La humillación pública o la herencia._

_La verdad o la tradición._

_Lo inesperado o la estabilidad._

_Lo incierto o lo seguro._

Cuando Sasuke se levanto totalmente calmado del sillón, y beso a su madre en la mejilla con una media sonrisa, Fugaku suspiro aliviado. Sabía que después de todo, su pequeño hijo elegiría bien.

Antes de que se fuera a su cuarto (después de una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza al pilar del clan, al patriarca, su progenitor,_ A EL, _tal y como correspondía), llevando la mano a su bolsillo, saco su cartera al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto a su muchacho para que se acercara, extendiéndole un gran y considerable fajo de billetes.

_-Toma hijo- _dijo –_ una recompensa por tu sabia decisión._

El joven pareció titubear un momento, luego, fugazmente (tan rápido, que Fugaku en realidad no estaba muy seguro de que fuera real) una enorme sonrisa un tanto malvada se extendió en la cara del moreno, pero rápidamente el joven mostró ese rostro imperturbable, digno de un Uchiha y tomando el dinero con una inclinación de cabeza subió las escaleras y se marcho a su cuarto.

Al llegar, cerro su puerta con traba y se dirigió hacia el fondo de su enorme armario, corriendo los trajes allí colgados (todos a medida, de corte perfecto) revelando… Absolutamente nada (XD) ,hasta que, agachándose y haciendo un poco de fuerza, corrió la placa del piso, dejando ver que en el hueco que allí quedaba, se guardaba de la vista de curiosos e indeseables una pequeña y sencilla caja de cartón, de las usadas para guardar zapatillas, pero esta estaba bellamente decorada con un paisaje primaveral.

Sasuke se permitió un minuto para delinear una de las delicadas mariposas multicolores que adornaban la tapa, antes de llevar la caja con el y sentarse en su cama para abrirla, mostrando que allí guardaba una pila de fotos, una de cartas, un montoncito de hojas y flores secas, un pequeño animalito de peluche-que estaba obviamente hecho a mano (pero no por eso menos bello)- cosas que a la vista de los demás podían ser insignificantes, pero para el azabache cada una de ellas era muy importante.

Cerro la tapa, dejando la caja sobre la cama y tomando un bolso de viaje de la parte superior del armario, comenzó a llenarlo de ropa cómoda y sencilla. Pronto tuvo el bolso listo, se cambio el traje que llevaba por una playera del grupo Bucktack, jeans, sus cómodas zapatillas y una chamarra negra, tomo su morral que había usado hasta ese, su ultimo día de clases en la secundaria y lo vació sobre la cama, metió amorosamente la caja decorada-envuelta en una playera para que no se estropee-y otra similar, pero sin decorar, alguna que otra cosa mas, como su laptop, su cámara de fotos, su mp4, su teléfono, cosas que sentía eran suyas, porque se las había ganado con esfuerzo y no como un premio vacío de parte de su familia.

Al terminar, suspiro satisfecho y bajo las escaleras con una media sonrisa, llegando a la puerta principal su sonrisa se ensancha, al meter la mano en el bolsillo por sus llaves y sacar el llavero con forma de un tierno y simpático zorrito de peluche, en ese momento, su madre sale desde la cocina.

-_Que haces, Sasuke?-_ pregunta asustada al notar los bolsos a los pies de su hijo, además de que este no vestia el costoso y elegante traje Armani que llevaba no hacia ni veinte minutos para la cena de esta noche, tal cual lo había ordenado su padre.

_-No quiero que el pobrecito de Kyubi tenga que soportar estas llaves nunca mas, ves?-_ contesto mostrándole en una mano cada cosa.

-_Todavía sigues con eso?_- volvió a preguntar mas enfadada aun- _tira ya esa porquería y cámbiate de nuevo, que pront _

_-Mama – _interrumpió el moreno con una torcida sonrisa mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano suavemente- _jamás vuelvas a insultar a Kyubi._

Dándose media vuelta, el azabache abrió la puerta, tomo sus maletas y sin voltearse ni una sola vez, cruzo el umbral, de lo que, hasta ese entonces, había llamado casa, dándose cuenta que jamás lo había llamado hogar.

_-Que pasa?-_ pregunto Fugaku, saliendo de su despacho, encontrándose a su esposa mirando fijamente la puerta con un juego de llaves en sus manos-_ Sasuke esta listo Mikoto? Los Haruno no tardan en llegar._

_-Se fue_- dijo Mikoto, volteándose hacia el- _Me acaba de dar sus llaves, acaba de irse_.

El rostro del hombre se torno lívido de ira, mientras se precipitaba hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un tiron, justo para ver como su hijo había acomodado sus bolsos en la bicicleta que llevaba tranquilamente a su lado llegaba a las rejas de la mansión, dispuesto a pasar por ellas.

-_NO TE ATREVAS, SASUKE! SI PASAS POR ESA PUERTA, JAMÁS PODRAS VOLVER! YA NO SERAS MI HIJO, YA NO SERAS UN UCHIHA!_

Al ver como Sasuke se daba vuelta, pensó, ilusamente, que había ganado, pero Sasuke lo saco enseguida de su error al sonreírle y gritarle desde el portón.

_-GRACIAS! Es genial saber que ya puedo ser yo mismo y no tu maldito títere! Y por si no te quedo claro… LO ELIJO A EL! TODA LA VIDA! AMO A NARUTO! Quédate con los autos, el dinero, la tradición, el apellido! Yo me quedare con la libertad, las risas, la verdad, EL AMOR REAL!_

Y dando media vuelta, el azabache salio por fin de allí.

_**Mientras tanto, en un pequeño y modesto apartamento un jovencito rubio y de ojos azules se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro.**_

Naruto, el rubito de ojos de cielo, estaba bastante intranquilo, ya que hacia dos horas

que su novio había decidido ir a contarle a sus padres la verdadera relación que llevaba con el que pensaban, solo era su rubio amigo.

Sabia que los padres de Sasuke eran muy tradicionales y bastante superficiales, pero confiaba en que no pondrían a su hijo en la difícil situación de elegir entre ellos o el. Estaba seguro del amor que Sasuke le tenia, pero siendo huérfano y habiendo estado siempre solo, no quería separar una familia.

Esa decisión seria injusta, muy difícil, y el jamás querría poner al moreno en semejante aprieto.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo sobresaltaron, corrió a abrir con el corazón en la boca.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a su novio, con dos maletas a sus pies, una bicicleta apoyada en la pared y su sonrisa ladina en la cara.

Sonrisa que no lo distrajo en lo mas mínimo, haciendo que las lagrimas llenaran sus ojos.

No venia de visita, a decirle que habían entendido, que irían a cenar con ellos, que se quedaba desde ahora por vacaciones en su casa.

_Lo habían hecho elegir **(se corrió para dejar pasar al moreno al pequeño departamento)**_

_Malditos sean_.

_Y lo había elegido a el** (que desde ahora compartirían)**_

_Mendigos cabrones, a que difícil situación habían orillado a su propio hijo._

-_Dobe_- dijo por fin el moreno, sentándose en el sofá, y arrastrando al rubito a su regazo, que ya empezaba a sollozar y se agarraba a su cuello.

_-Naru, no te angusties amor, no fue una decisión difícil, te amo y siempre te elegiría.._

_-Sasuke, Sasuke_- sollozaba mas fuerte el rubiecito-_Lo siento, lo siento, nunca quise, lo siento-_ repetía entre sollozos tan mas fuertes que Sasuke temía que se ahogara.

_-Naru, de verdad, no tienes nada de que disculparte, tu no tienes culpa de nada, además fue una decisión muy fácil…_

_-Fácil?-_ balbuceo Naruto, mirándolo con sus hermosos y puros ojos azules, llegando al corazón de Sasuke en un segundo, inundándolo de ternura.

_-Si Naru, fue fácil-_ le dijo acariciando su mejilla, borrando las lágrimas y sonriéndole

-_Solo tuve que elegir entre vivir_ – y le dio un besito en la nariz haciendo que Naruto soltara una risita-

_o morir; eres mi vida mi rubio, no lo olvides._

_** FIN**_

_**SE FINI**_

_**THE END**_

_**ADIÓS, MENZOS! xD**_

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**Siendo las 9 de la mañana y sin haber dormido, aquí estoy, porfas, no esperen algo muy profundo o divertido hoy XDD**_

_**Por si quieren tomatearme o demás, mi Twitter:**_

_** zanzamaru **_

_**Mi skype:**_

_**Sabri-zanzamaru**_

_**Nos vemmos!**_

_**Subiendo esto a las 20:52 tre dias  
**_


End file.
